A Bucket Full Of Powerful Love Potion
by waterrain
Summary: Merlin plans to turn himself into a female and throw a bucket full of love potion onto Agravaine. So that Agravaine will no longer report to Morgana. Will everything go according to Merlin's Plan?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Merlin. Merlin's Point Of View. **

**A Bucket Full Of Powerful Love Potion **

**By waterrain **

* * *

><p>"Merlin, What are you doing?" Gaius asked me. I placed the dark blue dress down and looked at him with a calm expression.<p>

"Plotting against Agravaine and Morgana." I replied simply. I do not believe Gaius will agree with my plan and he looked at me. "I'm going to somehow make it where Agravaine will no longer report any information to Morgana."

"Just be careful, Merlin."

"Of course, Gaius."

My plan is pretty simple turn myself into a woman, briefly hit on Agravaine while thinking at least he is not a troll, and of course throw a very strong love potion on him. It will soak his outfit and be absorbed by his skin. Nothing could possibility go wrong. Turn myself into a female, flirt, and throw a bucket full of powerful love potion on him. Change myself back into a male and watch as Agravaine goes into madness searching for his so called "True Love" which would be in vain for I will not turn myself into a female again. A bit evil, but he was the one that had a hand in Gaius being Gaius-Napped.

I asked Kilgharrah if there was a Love Potion that will not wear off in time. He gave me knowledge of such a Potion and there are two ways for the Potion to be undone none of involved spells or potions. The first is By Being Licked On The Cheek By A Unicorn and the second way is To Be Kissed By A King. Kilgharrah had said to me "Be careful, Young Warlock".

The love potion is nearly done. I'm feeling confident that my plan will work and Morgana will no longer get her information from Agravaine.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You ^_^ <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Merlin. I have been thinking about this kind of plot for a while, but had been debating with myself on how Merlin messes up (So many ways and I could only pick one) ^_^ Merlin's Point Of View. Thank you for Reviewing ^_^ It means so much to me. **

**A Bucket Of Powerful Love Potion **

**By waterrain **

* * *

><p>"Merlin, What have you done?"<p>

"Turned myself into a female."

"Why?"

"I'm going to make Agravaine fall madly in love with Nilre." I replied calmly and grabbed the dark blue dress.

"Nilre?" Gaius asked in a confused voice.

"That is the name I have chosen for this form." I informed me and he sighed heavily while shaking his head at me. I grinned widely at him. "Do you want to become a woman for a day, Gaius?"

"No, Merlin." He stated firmly.

"I'll be right back and in that bucket is full of a very power love potion." I said to him and he raised eyebrow at me. "That is for Agravaine."

I walked into my room, took off my clothing, and briefly checked myself out. My dark hair is to the middle of my back, the size of my breasts are not too small nor too big, and it is best not to get too attached. I swiftly put on the dark blue dress and started to walk out, but-

"Gaius, Have you seen Merlin?" Arthur asked and I can tell by the way he says my name that he's not happy with me.

"I'm sorry, but he just went out to collect some important herbs for me."

"Okay, but when he returns send him to me. What is inside of this bucket it smells rather nice."

"It is medicine for a sore throat." Gaius lied. I felt like smacking myself for I had forgotten all about Arthur, but there is no turning back. I walked out after hearing Arthur close the door.

"Gaius, Where is the bucket?" I managed to ask him in a calm voice.

"Apparently Arthur has a sore throat and I already told him that it was for sore throats." Gaius informed and I should have taken that bucket with me so that I could keep a close eye on it.

I have to get that bucket back before Arthur drinks it. I grabbed a cloak, covered myself with it, and ran after that cabbage head. I believe that I jinxed myself for thinking that nothing could possibility go wrong. The world sometimes loves proving me wrong. I forgot to take Arthur in account and I'm gaining on him.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You ^_^ <strong>

**Nilre…Merlin spelled backwards is Nilrem (Take away the M and it becomes Nilre)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Merlin. Merlin's Point Of View. **

**A Bucket Of Powerful Love Potion **

**By waterrain **

* * *

><p>I decided to silently use magic to slow down time. It's been ages since I slowed down time. When I first met Gaius, he fell backwards, and I made time slow down along with moving something soft for him to land on. I carefully and swiftly grabbed the bucket from Arthur. Too bad I didn't bring a bucket with me to replace it, I silently cast a spell to knock Arthur out, and the speed of time is back to normal. Arthur fell flat on his face and I mentally winced, but I believe he would rather that happen then to fall in love with me.<p>

"Okay, Now to find Agravaine." I muttered to myself and I'm determined to find him. Should I really leave the King Of Camelot laying like that where anyone could see him? Why couldn't Gaius tell a better lie? I grabbed Arthur by the arm and he was dead weight. It is just one of those days. If only I knew a spell that could make Arthur's body become lighter without making him float or causde his weight to drastically go down. I have the bucket in my right hand while trying to drag Arthur with my left arm. I'm not making any real progress….

"My name is Gwaine and do you need any help? What is your name by the way, Pretty Maiden?" Gwaine asked cheerfully and there is a large grin on his lips. I know he can carry Arthur.

"Can you carry him to his chambers? I found him laying right over there and he had mentioned earlier to Gaius something about a sore throat. Oh and by the way I'm Merlin's cousin. My name is Nilre and my cousin Merlin has told me about you, Sir Gwaine. It is nice to finally meet you." I replied calmly to him. He smiled at me and now Arthur is in Gwaine's arms.

"I'll carry him there and you can call me, Gwaine." Gwaine commented to me. I smiled at him, he grinned at me, and after a moment he left with Arthur in his arms. I bet later on Gwaine is going to tease Arthur. I do not feel guilty and I'm off to find Agravaine. I'm holding this bucket of powerful love potion securely in my hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You ^_^ <strong>


End file.
